The Frozen Flame: Apocalypse
by The Dead Jester
Summary: Sequel to The Frozen Flame, set in modern times. WARNING: Story contains themes involving Gossip, mental instability, paranoia, ignorance, violence, class dichotomy and political/religious undertones. Sensitive viewers be warned.
1. Prologue

Long ago, in the Kingdom of Arendelle, the forces of Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff, Harek, and Sven, fended off an attack by Hans; a greedy king who gained control of Elsa's power of ice. With his death, peace was brought to Arendelle and Queen Elsa lived with her lover Harek in peace. This, however, did not last for long.

Many weeks later, a warrior from Scotland came to Arendelle warning of a dark power that had invaded her home and was heading straight for Arendelle. Preparing for battle, the warrior, Queen Elsa, and Harek, gathered their power to fight the hordes of dark warriors. The battle was long and tough and the darkness was weakened heavily, but at the cost of Elsa and Harek's lives.

Knowing the darkness would return, the young Scottish warrior transferred the bodies of the dead Queen and her lover to Scotland, after searching for a long while, the warrior found an old witch and, through coercing of currency, the witch granted the warrior a spell of monumental proportions.

The souls of the warrior, the Queen, and her lover would be sealed away while the darkness was still weak. In the event that the darkness would become strong enough to invade once more, the souls would be released from their prison and born anew into the world. The witch warned, however, that the spell was volatile and unpredictable and that it had the potential to seal and awaken many more souls than just the three. Agreeing to the deal, the spell was cast and the three souls were sealed away.

Over a thousand years later, the city of Arendelle, is one of the most prosperous cities in the United States; boasting a large economy and a stout government, but this would soon be interrupted. The year was 2014, and the darkness has regained its power since 1994. The three souls had been released, there hosts not knowing of the memories they left behind.


	2. Chapter One: Et tu, Brute?

"You are completely missing the point of the whole movie."

A young man was sitting at a cafe with a girl of his age. The two characters were having a debate as they drank coffee. The young girl began to respond after the young man finished.

"No, I think you are simply overlooking things. Harek, the whole point of the film was in relation to the girl's tumultuous relationship with her father in the backdrop of 19th Century society. Everything you are saying is pure speculation with no basis."

Harek retorted almost instantly.

"Veira, I must disagree. The director of this movie is known for having political symbolism in his pictures. It would seem odd to me that he would just bust out a Period-Piece with not a shred of his trademarks. They are clearly there! The relationship between the father and the daughter is a representation of class separation between the wealthy elite and the poor and desolate. The movie even references Les Miserables! Of all of the books, why choose the one that focuses heavily on class warfare?"

"He's not known for these things actually. Everytime we see a movie made by this guy you seem to dissect the whole thing like there is some ulterior motive when I don't think there is one there. One minute you see someone's movie and the next you think he is the second coming of George A. Romero! You're looking for something where there is nothing to be found."

"Agree to disagree, I suppose."

Veira giggled as she spoke, "This is how you always end our arguments!"

"Well, great minds think alike so it is usually hard for either of us to win these."

Veira immediately went stiff and blushed a deep red at the compliment.

"Y-you think I am a great mind?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I? Why are you red anyways? You sick or something?"

Veira slightly whacked Harek in the head as he spoke.

"Ow! What in Hell did you do that for?"

"For being the most oblivious man I have ever met."

"What am I being oblivious of?"

"My point exactly."

Both parties laughed until the watch around Harek's left wrist began to ring a loud beep. Harek then got up from his table.

"Well, I have to get going to home. School tomorrow and I need to cram study for that American Government exam."

"By God you didn't study for it? You lazy ass."

"Proud of that fact mind you."

"I'm sure. You boys are all the same deep down inside."

"Well if your going to get that technical..."

"Oh God let's not go there!"

After laughing for a good five minutes, Harek said his farewell and left the cafe. The rest of the day would consume Harek; his inner soul being ripped apart one by one as he was crushed under the heavy weight of cram studying an entire chapter from a textbook for an exam.

* * *

"I... hate my life."

At Arendelle Central High School, young Harek was lying down in his American Government classroom, his head buried under his arms. The bags under his eyes began to feel like bricks as his fatigue ate away at his alertness. Veira simply laughed at the poor man's suffering.

"Just a spoon full of sugar helps the medicine go down. Or in your case, the taste of your own medicine! Haha!"

"You are truly sadistic."

"I won't lie, your suffering pleases me greatly."

"Remind me again why you are my friend?"

"You're a sociopathic, narcissist with a penchant for being a non-conformist that enjoys playing devil's advocate for every subject matter under the sun and I am the only person here who tolerates your endless rhetoric."

"Oh yeah, that. It was on the tip of my tongue."

"Sarcasm won't save you now. Muahaha!"

"Please hun, you know my dad calls me 'Waterboy' for a reason."

"And why is that?"

"Because, like water, I always find the easiest way out. Just you wait."

"Alright, the person who gets the lower score on the exam pays for the next movie."

"You shall regret this decision, young warrior."

"I bet!"

Thus, the two combatants entered the lions den. Ready to pounce on each other in the gladiatorial field that was North American politics.

* * *

"How did you beat me? This literally defies the laws of physics!"

Veira had her face slammed into her palms as she looked at both scores. She had gotten a 93.5 while Harek had gotten a 94. The humiliation pleased Harek as he spoke.

"You got a 93.5! You missed by .5! Do you understand that I am never going to live this down? Ever!?"

"Et tu, Brute?"

"Yes, it does Caesar, yes it does!"

Their conversing was interrupted by the loud and obnoxious banter coming from three young women. One was a young brunette, her hair straight down to her torso. The other, was a young African American girl sporting her hair in a very long braid. The third had long blonde hair and had the same braid as her other friend, though it was more unorganized and strands of hair would slip through. The young blonde woman spoke with a sort of self-respect as she gazed at her paper.

"83! My daddies going to be so proud!"

The young African American girl spoke with envy, "I got a 73! You are too smart for this class Elsa!" The brunette echoed her jealousy, "78, gotta say Elsa; you pay attention a lot more than us."

"You kidding? Mr. Sanda is so boring! I usually read the book when I get the chance at home. Can't stand him!"

Both Veira and Harek rolled their eyes as they eavesdropped on their conversation.

"83! Can you believe it Harek? Our generation really has their standards set high!" Veira's sarcastic remark was shown equal sentiment from Harek.

"Hooray... We've evolved from mindless zombies to slightly conscious robots."

Elsa suddenly began rummaging through her purse until she came upon her phone and held it out to her friends.

"Girls, get over by the desk, I want to take a selfie!"

Harek infused his face with the palm of his hand as he spoke.

"Forget it, we're still mindless zombies."

"God Elsa just screams pretentiousness! She has no respect for anybody except those in her little popularity circle. It's disgusting."

"You're tellin' me. She only did good on that test because she get's tutored by Brian."

"Brian tutors her!? I didn't know that!"

"Unlike you and me, the sight of Elsa just makes Brian do anything for her. He's her little knowledge puppet for her to squeeze until he isn't useful anymore."

"Wow... I don't even know how to respond to that."

Elsa and the girls looked at the Veira and Harek talking and slightly giggled to each other.

"Look at the little lover nerds in heaven! God, I bet they have like super high scores."

The young brunette laughed as she looked at them.

Elsa added to the gossip, "You guys want to hear something weird?"

"O.M.G. tell us!" The young girls said in unison.

"You know Jared? That hunk who works part time at the mental institution?"

"Yeah, what's he got to do with this?" The young braided girl responded.

"Well, he says that there is also a program for people who qualify for therapy but can't afford a regular one. Jared says he has seen Harek going there repeatedly."

"Oh my God, what does he have I wonder? Is it something like, dangerous?" The brunette gave a serious look as she looked at the other girls. The braided girl also voiced her concerns.

"Yeah like, he could be the next Michael Myers or something! Should he even be allowed to be in this school!?"

Elsa shrugged, "I don't know, all I know is I am staying as far away from them as possible. They are just so weird."

The braided girl quickly changed the subject, "So Elsa, rumors are going around that you are dating Hans." A surprised look suddenly enveloped the brunette, "Are you serious!? I didn't hear this! Is that true?" Elsa smirked,

"Totally, we've been keeping it a secret but him and I are totally together!"

"I am so jealous! He is like the hottest guy in school! Literally!" The brunette's jaw was continuously dropped at the revelation.

"Look, you girls have got to keep it a secret though! At least for now?"

"No problem Elsa, what are friends for!?" The three girls hugged each other in glee.

* * *

No longer paying attention to the the girls conversation, Veira changed the subject as she gave Harek a serious look. "So how have those sessions been going? Still seeing things?"

Harek suddenly looked depressed as he spoke, "It's going better than I expected, but I haven't stopped seeing things. It is less frequently though."

"Thank goodness for that program right?"

"You have no idea! I can't thank that lady enough for what she has done so far."

"You'll get better in no time. Just you wait. Make sure you take your meds though!"

"I hope you're right. And of course I will take them!"


	3. Chapter Two: Enter The Scot

"So, I would just like to go over these hallucinations you have been suffering from. If you could possibly start from the beginning and go into as much detail as you can, it will help in us being able to help you."

Harek was sitting in a room with a young therapist at the Arendelle Mental Correctional Facility. Harek was always nervous when he entered the room, as every minute he felt as if he were a banana being peeled before onlookers. Yet he knew, this was the best place to receive help and because of startlingly good results, he has continued to come.

"Well, let's see. The hallucinations usually show people. The people are dressed as if they are from the Middle Ages, possibly early 1200's. I usually see them walking but never speaking. They walk as if I am invisible to them and it becomes very unsettling for me."

"You are very proficient in history to be able to determine what year they came from."

"I am but, as I said, I can't pinpoint the year clothes are an extreme mix between Danish early 1100's and very early Russian, mixed in with elements of possible native tribes along Norway. It's as if the whole of these people are just a giant melting pot of diversity and yet everything I saw is pure speculation."

"Now, a couple weeks ago, you said that you had nightmare involving fire. Do you mind going into detail about that dream? You don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable."

"No, it's fine. Most of what I can remember is faint but I remember the most important details. Basically, I saw myself consumed in this giant whirlpool of fire inside a castle of ice. It may have been a lucid dream as well, as I could feel myself losing oxygen in the vortex. There was a giant monstrosity in the vortex as well and I could see it coming closer to me as if it were planning to attack me."

"What exactly did this monstrosity look like?"

"A giant knight made of ice. Although it had no sword, it was extremely bulky and intimidating. Right when the knight came up very close to me, I woke up."

"Did you ever suffer from these headaches when you hallucinated?"

"No actually, which surprises me. I only had headaches during dreams or nightmares."

"Do you think that maybe your hallucinations are related to your extreme knowledge of history?"

"I suppose so. It makes the most sense."

"Might I give you my honest opinion as to your dream?"

"Please do."

"How angry do you usually get during the week? Do things bother you easily?"

"I cannot disagree. A lot of things people do around me tend to rub me the wrong way. I suppose I am a bit selfish for thinking that and in many respects I wish I could change that part of my personality, but I can't."

"Do you think that maybe the vortex of fire represents your anger towards the things people do every day? Could it also be possible that the ice knight is a response to your guilt of acting the way you do?"

"That's... entirely possible actually. Yeah, it does make a lot of sense I suppose."

"If I might give you a bit of advice. Why don't you try to calm down a bit? Possibly take a three day leave from school in order to relax and calm your mind within the confines of your own environment? I can write up a note for you to give to your school when you get back? This way, you can return to school with a fresh mind and I get the feeling that your nightmares would cease."

"That does sound like a good idea. Ever since my American Government exam I haven't had a chance to take a break and it has stressed me out. Maybe three days off would help a bit."

"Alright then! I will right up the note for you."

After writing up a note, Harek left the facility. He didn't know whether this idea would work, but he felt very convinced by the therapist's arguments.

* * *

It had been five days since that meeting. Harek had taken the three days off plus the two days he had for the weekend. As Harek walked back into school, he sat at the desk of his homeroom when Veira sat next to him.

"I won't lie, I was a little disappointed in that movie we saw yesterday. That was barely faithful at all to the novel." Veira's disappointed look was obvious to Harek as he responded.

"Yes it was very unfaithful, but I usually don't compare the books to their adaptations, and I think when you take the book away, it was an actually enjoyable movie."

"That doesn't make any sense though. If you aren't faithful to the source material, then there is no point in making it. That is total lack of respect to the original author!"

"Respect isn't required. The only thing that guides movies is the director's vision, and the almighty dollar. Besides, if he did make that movie but changed up the names of the characters and themes in order to not be an adaptation; people would complain that it is too similar to a novel they have read. No one is satisfied no matter what the director chooses to do. I'd also like to point out that faithfulness doesn't make a movie good. If it sucked in the book, it'll suck when adapted to the screen."

Their argument continued until their homeroom teacher walked in after the bell rang, knocking on his Smart Board to get everyone's attention.

"Hey guys, quiet down I have a bit of an announcement!" The class began to quiet as the teacher spoke. Suddenly a young girl with curly red hair walked into the classroom. She had a thin yet adept physique and had a wide smile on her face. She spoke with a strong Scottish accent.

"Hey fellas. The names Merida. Pleasure to meet you all." The teacher then spoke on behalf of the girl.

"This is Merida. She is an exchange student from Scotland, I hope everyone can help her feel at home here. Merida, you can sit at that empty desk in front of Veira." Almost immediately, Merida shot another wide smile as she sat in front of Veira. The classroom was organized with many columns of desks in front of each other. Harek and Veira sat next to each other in separate columns. As Merida sat down, Veira poked Merida and spoke with much enthusiasm.

"Pardon me, but, where in Scotland are you from if I may ask?"

"Glasgow born and raised! Haha!"

"Sibh a tha bho Glaschu? (You are from Glasgow?)" Merida's eyes lit up in surprise at what Veira said, and then laughed a bit.

"That was good! You messed up a bit in the beginnin' but it's nice to know someone who knows Gaelic around here."

"I studied Gaelic a long time ago, never thought I would get the chance to use it here. I know I am bit rusty on it, but I am glad you appreciate it." Veira smiled at Merida.

"Appreciate it? I think it is so cool someone takes an interest in that native language, especially since it ain't exactly famous wouldn't ya know?" Harek suddenly interrupted after Merida spoke.

"You didn't tell me you learned Gaelic?"

"It was a long time ago, plus you didn't ask." When Veira finished, Merida then spoke towards Harek.

"You know any languages?"

Harek itched his forehead as he responded, "I know Irish and a bit of Russian."

Merida smirked as she looked at Harek, "Mar sin, labhraíonn tú Gaeilge? (So you speak Irish?)"

Seeing her response, Harek smirked back, "Tú, agus mé ag dul a fháil chomh maith go han-mhaith, is féidir liom a rá. (You and I are going to get along very well, I can say.)"

Merida's smile just increased in length as she spoke, "You guys are awesome. This is a Hell of a welcome!"

"Names Harek, nice to meet you!"

"And I am Veira! Not that you don't know this already."

"A pleasure to meet you both!"

* * *

As lunchtime approached; Merida, Veira, and Harek all sat at the same table talking to each other. Sometimes, they would talk in Irish or Gaelic, which left many in the cafeteria confused and they would stare for a bit.  
"Oi, who is that young lass over there?" Merida pointed at Elsa, who began walking out of the inside cafeteria with her friends and sat at one of the outside tables.  
"That would be Elsa. The 'Queen Bee' of this school. She is a narcissistic, selfish, drama queen, and is unfortunately one of the most popular kids in school."

Whenever Harek looked at Elsa, all he felt was utter disdain. He didn't notice, but it seemed that Merida was slightly troubled by his words.

"I can see he doesn't like her much." Merida said to Veira.

"Oh believe me, I don't like her either. Harek just distastes her more than me, more than anyone actually."

"Why?"

"Back when he was young, Harek claims she asked him out, to which he replied yes. The next day he went around telling people he was dating the hottest girl in school. Apparently, she went to her friends telling them it wasn't true and that he was absolutely crazy. It ruined his reputation and he never forgot that."

"Oh dear..."

"Yeah, I wasn't around when it happened though."

"That makes things complicated..."

"I'm sorry, what?"

Merida suddenly became wide eyed at Veira, not realizing she had been speaking her thoughts, "Huh? Oh! Nothing, I have no idea what I was just saying. Forget it."

"Ok then." Veira smiled. as they continued conversing for the duration of the period.

* * *

"Tonight was great Hans!"

Elsa had been traversing the night sky with her boyfriend Hans. They had gone to see a movie, went to dinner, and were now walking along a field of grass in the night.

"Nothing but the best for you babe." Hans gave Elsa a smile as he held her in his arms.

"I wish things could stay like this forever." Elsa continued to embrace Hans.

"It will, trust me."

The two looked at each other, their faces drawing closer. Just as their lips were about to touch, a pain shot through Elsa's head. She grabbed her head quickly in pain. It quickly began to dissipate. Hans had a worried look on his face.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Hans continued to look at Elsa with extreme worry.

"Oh it's nothing. I have been having a series of headaches these past couple days. It's nothing, really."

"I highly doubt it's nothing. You're probably overworking yourself. Hey, I'll give you a ride home and you get some rest okay?"

"Aww, thank you Hans!" She quickly hugged him. It was true she had been receiving headaches before, but she hadn't really thought of them too much. The thought of Hans caring so much, however, filled her with happiness and she was brought home to rest.


End file.
